


Linked Universe Story Ideas

by terriblytaurine



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terriblytaurine/pseuds/terriblytaurine
Summary: So this is basically just a collection of LU fanfic ideas that I have that I'm far too lazy to turn into full stories. It's kind of like a big notepad, so formatting won't be correct either. They most likely won't have context, or even fully make sense, so interpret them as you wish. Enjoy.
Kudos: 27





	Linked Universe Story Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This one is some scenario where the boys are discussing adventures with Time's Zelda. Don't ask why they're in the woods instead of at the castle, it just felt more appropriate here.

“So is that story about him fighting the moon actually true?” Legend remarked, a small grin on his face. He was looking forward to calling Time out on his lie. 

Zelda laughed, placing her hand on her chest softly as she did so. “Absolutely! I know it sounds so far fetched, but he really did. I wouldn’t say he did it effortlessly, but he certainly handled it better than I ever could.”

Several jaws dropped. They thought he was joking. That it was just his idea of humor. To be fair, Wind had snickered quite a few times while imagining it. 

“You’ve gotta tell us more!” The sailor exclaimed, his eyes bright with excitement. 

“Oh, I’m not so sure,” Zelda smiled, “I don’t think he enjoys me telling his stories for him.”

“He would never tell them to us anyways. I’m pretty sure he’s allergic to fun.” Warriors scoffed, sitting down next to Legend, who hurriedly scooched over to give himself more space. 

A frown passed over the princess’ face. She moved her hands to sit delicately in her lap, and opened her mouth, but closed it quickly after. The boys all took notice of this, but decided not to say anything. They knew their silence was its own language. 

“He wasn’t always like that…” Zelda sighed, turning her gaze towards the small bed roll the Hero of Time had set out for himself earlier. He had gone out searching for more firewood with the Hero of Hyrule, which is the only way the boys had even gotten to hear bits and pieces of his backstory in the first place.

“He used to be a very playful child, full of energy and imagination. You could have put him in a field full of rocks and he would have had the time of his life. I guess that changed when I…I sent him back. I thought I was doing him a favor by letting him relive his childhood, but I suppose I only made it worse in the end. I stole from him, and in an attempt to repay him, ruined his life.” 

The heroes sitting around her didn’t fully understand the context of what she was talking about, but they understood grief, more than anyone. They remained silent, keeping their gazes on the princess as she fought back tears.

“I know I shouldn’t be the one upset; I’m not the one whose life is ruined. I just can’t help but feel responsible. But what else could I have done? Hyrule was destroyed. No matter what I had done, I would have ruined something. Maybe I should have-”

“You didn’t ruin his life,” Twilight cut her off, murmuring a short apology soon after. “I don’t think he considers his life ruined. He has a wonderful wife and farm, and he’s got a long life ahead of him. He’ll have a family someday, and he won’t even have to think about all of this hero stuff.”

“Yeah! He still has one eye! At least he didn’t lose both!” Wind grinned from ear to ear.

“At least he didn’t lose his life.” Legend said snarkily, but there was a hint of remorse in his tone. 

“I like to call my life eventful,” Time stepped out of the woods, firewood tucked under one arm. Hyrule followed closely behind with both arms filled. The other heroes shot up, all trying to come up with different excuses as to how the conversation came to this point.

Zelda smiled as Time walked up to her, sighing softly. He put the firewood down, and placed his hands on his hips in a disappointed paternal way. 

“I know you like to be the mature one, but you need to cut yourself more slack. You were the same age as me, and you lost just as much. I’d argue even more. You’ve always been the selfless type.”

“I suppose so,” the princess rose from her spot, looking around the campsite. The hero she had fought alongside had changed so much from when he was a child. But now that he mentions it, so has she.  
Maybe things were never meant to stay the same.


End file.
